<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Your Attention by Ren1327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393649">Give Me Your Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327'>Ren1327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven in Hell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blitzo is bad at feelings, Bottom Stolas (Helluva Boss), Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining Stolas, Post-Divorce, Song Lyrics, Top Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Weird powers, good dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren1327/pseuds/Ren1327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzo recalls his relationship after Stolas took him as his consort and Loona as his daughter and finds that emotions are hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven in Hell [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me Your Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's guys! </p><p>Hope you enjoy. </p><p>The song used later is "Give Me Your Attention" By Candlion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, fuck…yeah, squeeze like that…Fuck, yeah!”</p><p>Blitz smiled down at the white coating his stomach as Stolas panted and cooed, coming down from his orgasm. He thrust up one more time, making the prince squawk and tut at him.</p><p>“Blitzy!” He scolded lightly.</p><p>Blitz grinned and pulled the other down into a kiss.</p><p>Fuck if this didn’t feel good.</p><p>A few months ago, he would have shoved the other off and gone back to his separate room. But that was before his and Stolas’s big fight…</p><p>Before he finally let him in.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blitz was coming out of the shower when he heard her.</p><p>“I cant believe you downgraded so humiliatingly!”</p><p>He crept into the bedroom to peek over the doorframe, seeing Stolas down the hall talking to someone.</p><p>“Stella, what do you want?” Stolas groaned, wrapped in his silky robe.</p><p>“I want you to stop seeing that imp!” She yelled.</p><p>“You have your own gaggle of lovers, what do you care?”</p><p>“Because I’m being laughed at!” She screeched.</p><p>“I tried to make it work, Stella. For Octavia. But you never loved me, sometimes I doubt you love her!”</p><p>It was silent before Stella let out a howling laugh.</p><p>“Why would you think something like that?” She asked before cackling. “Love? What a silly notion.”</p><p>“That’s what marriage is supposed to be!” Stolas yelled.</p><p>“What silly fantasies have you been fed?” She asked. “We were put together for two reasons; money and reproduction. If I had the choice, why would I marry someone like you?”</p><p>“You don’t mean that. You have to love Octavia at least…”</p><p>“I tolerate her.” Stella sneered. “At best.”</p><p>“That’s it…” Stolas growled. “Out! Out of my house! We’re finished! We’re through!”</p><p>Blitz shrank hearing the other yell, anger evident.</p><p>“Excuse me?!” She yelled.</p><p>“I don’t care about pomp or circumstance! Get out! Never come back!” He screeched and Blitz saw Stolas push Stella out, the woman swatting at him.</p><p>“Stop! You idiot, stop it, no!” She yelled as the gates locked behind her.</p><p>She grabbed them as people stared and moved in closer.</p><p>“This will be the greatest mistake of your life! That imp will never love you! No one will ever love you!” She screamed before she lifted her nose and left.</p><p>Blitzo ran back to the bathroom, turning the shower back on before hearing Stolas go back to the bed. He peeked out, seeing him curled away on his side.</p><p>Blitz stayed in the bathroom until the Prince stopped shaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loona looked around her new room in awe.</p><p>“It’s as big as our apartment…” She said.</p><p>“It’s yours now.” Stolas said with a smile.</p><p>Loona looked at him, then Blitz, who nodded.</p><p>“We’ll let you get settled.” He said as she sat on the plush bed, Octavia joining her to show her something on her phone.</p><p>Stolas followed Blitz as he walked to his bedroom. It was much more open and in darker shades since his wife had left, Stolas sending her things to wherever she was.</p><p>“Do you think she likes it?” Stolas asked, sounding worried.</p><p>“It’s new.” He said with a shrug. “She’ll come around once she realizes she’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“…Blitz—”</p><p>Stolas gasped as the imp hugged him around the legs.</p><p>“Shut up.” Blitz growled. “Thanks for taking care of my little girl.”</p><p>Stolas stroked over the rings around his horns.  </p><p>Blitz sighed. “And me too, I guess.”</p><p>“You do realize you get a large of money as a dowry, yes?”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“And I may have gotten you another little gift…your own building.” Stolas said.</p><p>Blitz stepped back and took a breath.</p><p>“Okay, you are not buying your way into my pants!” He yelled.</p><p>“But Blitzy—”</p><p>“Just fucking ask.”</p><p>Stolas froze. “Wh-What?”</p><p>“You heard me. We love our girls and we love sex.” He said. “Might as well make it a normal thing to ask for.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What?” Blitz asked.</p><p>“I said no. I don’t want this relationship to just be sex.” Stolas said. “I want a relationship.”</p><p>“A relationship?” Blitz asked. “Do you even know how to have a real relationship?”</p><p>“Do you?” Stolas snapped.</p><p>Blitz opened his mouth, then closed it. He sat on the bed and looked at his feet.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Stolas sat next to him, then laid down. Blitz laid next to him and they both looked at the constellations floating lazily on the underside if the canopy.</p><p>“What do you want?” Stolas asked. “For yourself. Not Loona, Not your co-workers. You.”</p><p>“I…I want to be someone.” Blitz said.</p><p>“How do you become someone?”</p><p>“Money. Fame. Power.” Blitz hummed. “But I’m just an imp. Imps aren’t great.”</p><p>Stolas looked at him.</p><p>“You have one hell of an aim.” He said. “You always get your target. You make sure your friends and daughter are safe. You love them.”</p><p>“I guess I do.” He murmured.</p><p>“I think that’s pretty great.” Stolas said.</p><p>“What do you want?” Blitz asked.</p><p>“Love. A real partner. Honesty.” The prince said. “I want to live.”</p><p>“Octavia loves you. And I always tell you how I feel.” Blitz sighed. “A real partner…I’ve had so many failed relationships.”</p><p>“Put me on the board with one.” Stolas chuckled.</p><p>They laid in silence.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can give you that kind of love.” Blitz said. “Some days I wonder if I even like you or if you really like me.”</p><p>“I often wonder the same thing.” Stolas said. “But could you?”</p><p>“Could I what?”</p><p>“Try to love?”</p><p>“You cant force shit like that.” Blitz huffed.</p><p>Stolas sighed. “May I hold you? Nothing else.”</p><p>Blitz stared up at him. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>A party with his friends and new family was just what Stolas needed.                                                                                                                                        </p><p>Angel Dust and Blitz seemed to be the best of friends now, the spider’s boyfriend keeping a possessive hold on him, his tailed wrapped around Angel’s leg.</p><p>Alastor and Mimzy had popped in for a drink before leaving, having a prior engagement at Rosie’s.</p><p>Charlie had also left with Vaggie, the former having had been obviously uncomfortable with Blitz’s business.</p><p>The music was slowing as Moxxie took out a guitar, Octavia whispering in his ear and the smaller imp looking confused before nodding.</p><p>He started playing slowly and Loona went to Angel, telling him something and making him grab Husk to dance. They seemed to twirl around each other as they fell into rhythm and Stolas felt hot jealously over Husk’s smile when Angel nuzzled the top of his hatless head.</p><p>Octavia danced with that cannibal boy who fancied her and before Stolas could interviene, Loona was behind him.</p><p>“Dad went to the bathroom.” She said before grabbing another drink.</p><p>Stolas went into the hall, finding Blitz looking out the window with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“How do you like it?” Stolas asked.</p><p>“It’s not condemned, so there’s that.”</p><p>Stolas chuckled and held up his own glass of champagne, preferring to watch Blitz over the many lights of the city.</p><p>“I hope Moxxie and Millie found a suitable home.” He said.</p><p>“Well considering the house is one of your properties, I think they’ll be okay.” Blitz said. “Thanks for taking care of them.”</p><p>“They’re your family. I’m more than happy to, Blitz.” He said.</p><p>He stood next to Blitzo as the other Roth boy started singing, his words carrying to float around them.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm looking at you, I’m trying to get your attention<br/>
Can I come close?<br/>
I don't know how to play this<br/>
Our hands touch once or twice, feeling kind of hypnotized<br/>
I'm looking at you and I feel the tension”</em>
</p><p>Stolas felt Blitz grab his hand. He looked down at him.</p><p>“You’re too fucking tall.” He grumbled.</p><p>Stolas looked around before his body shrank a couple of feet, Blitz now coming to his chest rather than his hips.</p><p>“When the fuck—”</p><p>“Shh, Blitzy…” Stolas whispered and placed their glasses on the windowsill. He took the imp’s hands.</p><p>
  <em>“I am right here<br/>
Doing my best to make you feel like I do<br/>
Mmm, and just for a second<br/>
You’re looking at me making me feel like maybe you want this too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give me your attention”</em>
</p><p>Stolas pressed to Blitz, his hands on his shoulders. He could feel Blitz stiffen before relaxing. Blitz swayed with him and Stolas felt confused at the look Blitz gave him.</p><p>
  <em>“I'm trying to breathe but the air feels just like water<br/>
You're making me weak now<br/>
What doesn't kill you makes you— </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our hands touch once or twice, we should let them intertwine<br/>
I'm looking at you and I feel the tension”</em>
</p><p>Blitz stopped and took Stolas’s hands in his. He looked up at the prince and Stolas saw a spark in those dark eyes.</p><p>“Blitzy?”</p><p>“Come here.” He whispered and pulled Stolas into a kiss.</p><p>Stolas gasped, feathers fluffing. The words melted together into a canvas of emotions and music and warmth and Blitz…</p><p>“Blitzy, I—”</p><p>“I cant promise you anything…” Blitz said gruffly. “But I can say…I like being with you, Stolas. I like you more than a sex friend…”</p><p>Stolas teared up and kissed his consort, not noticing his daughters watching and high fiving as they planned to stay with Moxxie and Millie for the night.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Blitz hummed the song softly as he pet Stolas’s hair, his second pair of eyes closing in contentment.</p><p>“Mmm, it’s too early to sleep~” Stolas complained.</p><p>“We went a few times already. I don’t want you bedridden all week again.” Blitz said, looking at his phone.</p><p>“Ooh, but what a chain of events to lead to it~!”</p><p>“Octavia wants to go shopping tomorrow and we were going to keep an eye on her and that Roth kid.”</p><p>“Just send Loona along. I’m sure she’d like to do some shopping too.” Stolas hummed.</p><p>“We cant keep sending the eldest to watch her sister.” Blitz said.</p><p>“Oh, please?” Stolas asked. “One more time, my Love?”</p><p>Blitz shivered and Stolas knew he had him.</p><p>“All right, my slutty boy. You wanna play?” Blitz asked, putting his phone down.</p><p>Stolas cooed softly.</p><p>“Hands and knees, tail up.” Blitz said, watching Stolas scramble into position.</p><p>He was met by the sight of his cum leaking out of the prince.</p><p>“Look at you…” He said and smacked him across his hole. “Look at how addicted you are to me cumming inside you.”</p><p>“Blitzy…” Stolas moaned.</p><p>“Come here.” He said and reached under to stroke Stolas’s slim member.</p><p>The prince bucked and gasped. Blitz let go and moved in front of him.</p><p>“Get me slick, Slutty boy.” He murmured.</p><p>Stolas opened his mouth, being careful of his beak and wrapping his tongue around Blitz’s impressive girth. He moaned at the taste and feeling of his mouth being filled, Blitz keeping his own hands at his side as Stolas moved his mouth up and down. He looked down at the other and smiled.</p><p>“Look at you, leaking just from sucking cock.”</p><p>Stolas whimpered when Blitz took his body away.</p><p>“My size.” Blitz commanded.</p><p>Stolas panted and shrank, Blitz grinning.</p><p>“Gonna split you open like this, Stolas.” He said and Stolas mewled. “On your back.”</p><p>He pushed Stolas all the way down and kneeled between his knees, licking his cock and wriggling his tongue into his cloaca. Stolas nearly screamed, thighs widening.</p><p>Blitz licked his lips and took him in his mouth, feeling Stolas’s hands grip his horns and pull him closer.</p><p>He hummed and the Prince bucked, cumming down his throat. He pounced then and there, slowly thrusting in and stilling.</p><p>“Blitz, I just came!” Stolas whined as Blitz rocked his body into the other, biting his lip at how tight Stolas was in his smaller size.</p><p>“I know.” The Imp said, shoving a thumb in Stolas’s mouth to open it as he kissed him.</p><p>Stolas moaned as Blitz shoved his tongue in his mouth, swirling it around his and feeling teeth knock against his beak. Blitz’s thrust got faster and he felt his lower body tingling and tightening from the onslaught of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Blitz pulled away and bit at the other’s neck, Stolas’s left eyes shutting as he felt another orgasm climbing.</p><p>“Come on!” Blitz yelled. “Who’s my Slutty boy?”</p><p>“Me!”</p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>“Your Slutty Boy!” Stolas cried out.</p><p>“No, fucker.” Blitz said and leaned close.</p><p>Stolas felt his stomach drop before Blitz thrust in hard.</p><p>“You’re my Slutty Husband.”</p><p>Stolas cried out and ripped the blankets with his grip, head thrown back as his eyes shut. Blitz shut his own eyes at the pressure, filling Stolas until his belly rounded slightly.</p><p>He panted and looked down.</p><p>“Holy fuck…did you just have a dry orgasm?” Blitz asked.</p><p>Stolas trembled and Blitz held him close, the Prince’s body growing back to normal size.</p><p>He was crying.</p><p>“Stolas?”</p><p>“Don’t tease me.” He whispered.</p><p>“Stolas…I’m not.”</p><p>“But you don’t love—”</p><p>“I…I don’t know if I can say it all the time…but I…” He looked down at him. “Iloveyouyoustupidpervertedbird.”</p><p>Stolas pulled him down and cupped his face.</p><p>“I feel the same.” He said, tears welling and flowing down into his feathers.</p><p>“So…together?” Blitz asked, holding out a hand.</p><p>“Together.” Stolas said and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I can’t believe a marriage proposal made you have a dry orgasm. This will be fun to tell the kids.”</p><p>“Blitzy!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, if you like this work, please follow me and/or also follow me on my tumblr at Ren1327, where I post little tidbits about myself, my work and just generally be a dork.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>